Kullanıcı:Mysteryman3180
My name is G Frost '''(Just call me G) and I'm a big fan of Ninjago. '''I joined this wiki so that I could provide other fans with accurate and up to date information about the show I love. To the right is the character bio for my sig-fig G. He is the Master of Creation. I am also a writer and an artist, I am currently writing a series of books and also Ninjago fanfictions. Follow my social media! Instagram: @g_frost.productions Twitter: '@GFrost432 My Wikia! My own Wikia, titled ''Legends of Ogaji, is all about my fanfiction of Ninjago! It actually doesn't even take place in Ninjago so is it really a fanfiction? I don't know, but I think you should check It out! 'Link: 'Legends_of_Ogaji_Wiki Favorite Ninja My favorite Ninja is Zane the White Ninja. He has been my favorite Ninja since 2011 because he was the first Ninja minifigure I ever got as a kid in the 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo set. Since then, I have loved the white Ninja. The second set I got him in was 9440 Venomari Shrine, when I begged my Nonna to get it for me. I began to love the Ninja even more when he turned Titanium in Season 4: The Tournament of Elements, and now he is my favorite character overall. My favorite of his suits are probably his ZX Gi, Titanium Armor, Destiny Gi, Honor Robe, Hunted, Legacy and SotFS suit. I also have taken the job of updating his history as the seasons go along. I am responsible now for some of his season 2 history, all of Hands of Time, Sons of Garmadon, Hunted, March of the Oni-- and hopefully Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu too! Ranking the Ninjago media My least favorite season/special/ movie to my favorite in a list. 12. Legacy of the Green Ninja 11. Hands of Time 10. Pilot EpisodesPilots 9. Day of the Departed 8. Season 3: RebootedRebooted 7. March of the Oni 6. Skybound 5. Rise of the Snakes 4. Tournament of Elements 3. Possession 2. Season 9: HuntedHunted 1. Sons of Garmadon Pixalies Pixalies are something I created, that are mini pixelized versions of LEGO characters. The original Pixalies were just miniature heads for each one of the Ninjas' many Gi, but have since evolved into full body LEGO characters. In addition to just the Ninja, I have also pixalized my OC characters you can find on Legends of Ogaji Wiki! Every suit of the Ninja has been Pixaliezed except for certain ones that came out in magazines and books. The only rule for a Pixalie is that it has to exist physically as a minifigure for me to make one. To-do list Current * '''Write Ogaji Wiki ** Upload images to pages that need it ** Add new pages that need it ** Write Team Phantom '''page ** Write more '''Ogaji Timeline page * Write Ogaji Origins'': Forbidden Quest'' * Beat Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu '''with Ian * Watch '''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable * Play Pokemon Platinum * Write Season 13: Battle Tendency * Beat Mega Man X3 On Hold Pokémon * Make Pokémon Quake and Pokémon Wave box arts ** Digitalize New Johto PokéDex *** Put Fakemon on the PokeFanon Wiki * Play Pokémon Ultra Sun * Play Pokémon Platinum Minecraft * Finish building Mountain Temple and Volcan Mountains * Build neighborhood in Minecraft ** Build Ginolfi backyard * Make all Zelda dungeons in Minecraft ** Start working on the Desert Palace Bronze Wall/ Writing * Write the rest of the Bronze Wall ''books ** Finish typing ''Return to the Great Bronze Wall TV Shows * Binge watch Adventure Time * Watch entire Ben 10 series ** Watch Ben 10 Omniverse * Watch A Series of Unfortunate Events Season 3 Mega Man * Make Mega Man G ** Make 1 more Robot Masters ** Color/ Pixalize Moon Man * Play all Mega Man games ** Beat Mega Man 8 Other * Read Legend of Nya Season 5 * Make aliens for G3 ** Make G3 versions of existing Ben 10 aliens Ongoing * Update Pixalie sheets as new figs get revealed * Write Zane's history as it comes out * Write DTinagliastudios series as it comes out * Watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Play all Mega Man X games Unstarted * Replay The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * Start working on Pokémon: Codename S.T.O.R.M ** Start working on Pokémon Gold 2 and Pokémon Silver 2 * Film Lemon Licker Lollipop ** Write script for Bendy Buttsnack Pokemon Quake and Pokemon Wave Pokémon Quake and Wave are the two Fakemon games I am making all about your character who travels to the New Johto Region, a place south of Kanto and Johto that is owned by the latter. It takes place 22 years before the events of Pokémon G/S/C/HG/SS and introduces over 120 brand new Pokémon and a whole new region. I am working on ROM hacking it so I can play it. Trivia *I am 16 years old and I am a junior in high school. *My favorite color is green. *My favorite movie is Avengers: Endgame * I love to listen to music ** My current favorite songs are Il Bene by Francesco Renga, Bloody Stream '''by '''Coda, Quando Quando Quando '''by Engelbert Humperdinck', '''Starlight Brigade by TWRP, Battaglia Navale '''da '''Lorenzo Fragola', # Fuore C'e il Sole, and Come un Pittore. * I love to write and draw, mostly for my fanfictions for things I like (Pokémon, Zelda, Ninjago, Ben 10) * I love watching tv ** My favorite shows are The Office, Ninjago, Parks and Recreation, Stranger Things, Adventure Time, The Good Place, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Ben 10, The Flash, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, '''and '''The Haunting of Hill House. * I live with my parents and siblings, and my two dogs Daisy and Peach. * My favorite games are Undertale, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Mega Man, and Minecraft. * My favorite singers''' are '''Danny Sexbang '''and '''Lorenzo Fragola. * My favorite books are the City of Ember series, and Harry Potter. * My favorite people are John Mulaney and Danny Avidan. * My favorite YouTube channels are GameGrumps, DTinagliadtudios, '''and '''David Dobrik. * I studied Italian in school and it was my favorite class (mostly because of my teacher, who I miss more every day) Gallery